


Forever

by Tony_Stark_Rogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Civil War Fix-It, How Do I Tag, Hurt Tony Stark, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, My First Fanfic, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Stark_Rogers/pseuds/Tony_Stark_Rogers
Summary: He wanted to kiss her.So he pulled her close when she hesitated to leave and he kissed her. But the moment his lips touched hers he regretted it...What if Civil War took a different turn where Steve told everything to Tony before confronting Brock Rumlow.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 75





	Forever

He wanted to kiss her.

So he pulled her close when she hesitated to leave and he kissed her. But the moment his lips touched hers he regretted it. He thought of his kiss with Peggy. He had expected it to be.... Similar he would dare to say. But something, something didnt bring the spark. He pulled away and stared at her awkwardly. He didn't know what to say. His could hear his friends smirking from the car. "That was... Wow" Sharon smiled. He gave her a tired smile. He had hoped he didn't actually do it. "See you Sharon" he replied trying not to push her away as far as he could. 'I wanted this' he reminds himself. But he didn't want this. And it's too late to change it. "I will see you later Steve... Maybe... Tonight?" she said smirking. "Uh... I don't think its a good idea to wander around with a criminal" he replied. Sharon scoffed. "Umm... My place then?" she asked hopefully. Ugh. How he wished he didn't do that. 'I wanted it' he reminded himself again. "Yeah sure. Just gimme a call alright?" he said hoping he would never get the call. "Okay!" she said a little too hopeful.

"Oh god" he let out a breath once she left. "Dudee.. Woah man. Captain -" "Let me cut you right there Sam. No 90s or virgin jokes" he said seriously. "Come on! You are no fun" Sam pouted. "Everything alright there bud?" Bucky asked patting Steve's shoulder. "Uh yeah." he said not so reassuringly. "Steve" Bucky said a little bit more sternly. "Uh. I just felt like I'm missing something you know? The spark...?" Steve blurted out. Sam and Bucky stared at him which made him blush. "Sorry I spoke too much" he said while running one of his hand nervously through his hair. "Hey man we get you. You can tell us anything alright?" Sam said which Steve responded with a small smile. "Don't get so hard on yourself Steve. It wasn't easy for me until I found Sam" Bucky said looking at Sam, his eyes filled with love and care. Steve felt more sad seeing the look of his best friend. He also wanted to look at someone like that and wanted someone to look back at him the same way. The thought made him feel more lonely than he ever was. Bucky and Sam snapped back to their senses realizing they made Steve more uncomfortable. "Uh sorry. Let's get you home" Sam said starting the engine.

Steve looked outside the window throughout the whole ride back home wondering if he would ever find someone he could love forever and ever.

It was around 7 pm when he received a call from Sharon. He looked at his phone wondering what excuse to give her. He was about to attend his call when there was an urgent knock on the door. He opened the door to find Natasha who hurried inside and closed the door. "We do not have time Steve. Are you sure you want this fight?" she asked, dead serious. "Is this why you came here for Nat?" Steve asked, a hint of anger in his voice. "Steve. This is not going to end well. You can stop the war yet you are choosing to start it" she said folding her hands. Steve scoffs. "Why don't you go say the same to Tony?" he almost yells at her. "Well Steve he is right this time!" she raises her voice as well. "Sorry" she apologizes. "But Steve" she says more softly. "Tony's not wrong. Not this time. And trust me. If you speak to him. He will understand. I know him well enough to say this" she said giving a sad smile. "He won't Nat. He won't" Steve said shaking his head. Tony won't forgive Bucky, ever and that's something Steve is sure of. "Try him" Nat said slightly smirking. Suddenly her phone buzzed from her jacket's pocket. She took it out. It was Tony. He was smiling in the picture. His brown eyes stood out as he laughed at the photographer, probably Natasha. Natasha caught him staring for a bit too long and smirked. "Can I pick it up Cap" she asked still smirking. "Whatever" Steve said rolling his eyes. She motioned him to stay silent as she attended the call. "Nat where are you?" the voice from the other end sounded strained. "I'm out Tony. Something happened?" she asked. "Uh. No." he hesitated. "Tony. Are you okay? Is everything fine?" Nat asked, concerned. "Yes and No" Tony said plainly. "Come on Tony. What happened?" she asked. "Uh. I got Queens. And I kind of forgot to check up my reactor and it's..." Tony burst in to a fit of coughs. "Tony? Tony? Where are you? Tony? Come on Tony!" Nat said. "Uh yeah. It's kinda reacting with my....." it was evident he was breathless and he couldn't make out words with his mouth anymore. That's when something snapped in Steve. While Natasha tried to keep Tony awake enough to mumble something, Steve made a run to the tower. He was stupid, really. But he couldn't think of anything else as he sprinted from the house he was staying. He reached the tower in the span of 5 to 10 minutes. He was a supersoldier after all.

"Jarvis" Steve spoke. "Where is Tony?" he asked. The A. I. took a moment to answer which made him feel like an uninvited guest. "Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark is at the lab. You might want to hurry" the A. I. told Steve as it open up the elevator to the lab. Tony only had given the access to a few and thinking that Tony didn't remove Steve's access to the lab after their messed up fight....? Well that was news. Steve rushed into the lab only to find Tony half unconscious on the floor trying to tell something to Nat. Steve ran over and picked Tony up in his arms. "Tony. Tony. Stay with me" he shook Tony. He cut the call with Natasha after informing her that he had arrived. "Capsicle" Tony smirked between another fit of coughs. "Tony. Tony tell me what to do Tony" Steve said looking around for something that could help him. "Arc reactor....." Tony said before passing out. "Tony! Tony! No no. Wake up. I can't lose you Tony!" Steve said shaking him. "Captain" Jarvis spoke up. "His arc reactor replacement is at the counter behind those wine collection of Mr Stark's" he could swear that he heard Jarvis sigh. This man of iron was truly unbelievable. He put Tony on a couch and ran up to take the new arc reactor and slowly changed Tony's reactor as instructed by Jarvis. Soon Tony's color came back to his face and he opened his eyes slowly. "Oh hey Capsicle" he said smirking weakly. "Miss me?" he asked. And that broke the last of Steve. He pulled Tony and kissed him like he was wanting this forever. As his mouth was on Tony's, he realized this is what he wanted, forever. Tony, slightly surprised, kissed him back after a moment. Steve broke the kiss to give the man some air. "Don't ever do something stupid like that, ever!" Steve said pulling the man back to another eager kiss. As they broke the kiss, Steve knew he had to tell Tony everything. "Tony, i have to tell you something.... About Barnes." Barnes. That word was enough for Tony to be all serious again. Steve didn't waste anymore of his time. It was now or never. He told Tony about everything his best friend Bucky had done and why he was protecting him. Tony went rigid as Steve told about what had happened to his parents. "I'm sorry Tony. I should have told you this earlier. I was an idiot. I thought I was sparing you. But in reality I was just sparing myself. Im sorry" Steve said almost certain that whatever happened a few moments ago will never happen again. "I..." Tony started. "It's okay Tony. You don't have to say anything. It's okay. I understand. But remember that whatever happened a few moments ago... It was all real.. I love you Tony." Steve stood up to leave. His heart was breaking into pieces as he knew that if he left from here now, he would be either fighting Tony and his team tomorrow or he would be fleeing the country with Bucky. Steve turned to leave when Tony caught his hand." You mean it?" he asked softly. "Every single word I said" Steve said turning back. "I love you too" Tony whispered. All of Steve's senses were ringing. Tony just confessed his love for Steve. "But... But.. Your parents Tony. And bucky" he blurted out. "It wasn't his fault that Hydra made him the winter soldier." Tony pulled Steve closer. "Tell him to visit the lab tomorrow. I might have a prototype for his arm" he said smiling. "Of course you do" Steve laughed. "Tony... What about.." "I know who did it" Tony said cutting Steve off. "We are calling in the pink panther too" he finished. "Black Panther Tony. He's the Wakandian King" . Steve said laughing. "Eh Catman then" Tony giggled as he pulled Steve for another kiss when Steve's phone rang. Ah man, he forgot about Sharon completely. 'Whatever' he thought. "You sure you don't want to attend that call" Tony asked breaking the kiss. "Uh not now.... Not ever." Steve said pulling him for another kiss. "Sharon's certainly not going to like it." Tony said laughing. Steve laughed before he realized that he actually hasn't saved her number. Wait... "How did you know it is her??" Steve asked pulling away. "Uh I'm a genius. Remember?" Tony said. "You really shouldn't be going around kissing your supposed to be niece" Tony pointed out. "And I wasn't also supposed to be making out with my best friend's son like this. Yet here we are" Steve said pulling Tony back to a breathless kiss. Tomorrow he was going to smack Bucky and Sam on the head for filling Tony in with almost all the information. Tomorrow he was going to find the actual chaos maker. Tomorrow he was going to apologize to Sharon for whatever happened between them. But today? 

Today he had Tony Stark with him. Now and forever. 


End file.
